Aveugle devant toi
by Ashril
Summary: Ni ella ni él querían darse cuenta de que bastaba con verse con los ojos del otro para saber que lo que sentían era mutuo. Dos años han pasado y se han reunido nuevamente para salvar París y continuar con lo que tenían pendiente.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, y los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida **Nadeshico023**

* * *

 ** _Aveugle devant toi_**

* * *

Nunca fueron nada. Sin embargo, en su memoria siempre estaba su recuerdo. Tal vez había sido solo un capricho de niños que con el paso del tiempo había mutado en obsesión, pero ¿qué es realmente el amor sin un poco de obsesión y —por qué no decirlo— sin un toque de idealismo?

¿Por qué será que cuando no vemos a la persona amada o no la tenemos con nosotros tendemos a solo recordar lo bueno y los buenos momentos, creando en nuestras mentes un ser casi perfecto por el cual suspiramos y al cual añoramos?

Tal vez ese había sido el meollo del asunto, había pasado tanto tiempo refugiándose en un amor platónico por miedo a afrontar algo real que ella sola se había cegado ante lo que realmente tenía enfrente y ahora ha perdido.

Una a una fue quitando las fotos pegadas en la pared de su habitación, se llevó una a los labios y la besó a modo de despedida.

—Adiós, Adrien. —Suspiró. Era hora de madurar, de dejar ese pequeño rincón de sueños adolescentes como un bonito recuerdo y nada más.

Hacía más de dos años del final del bachillerato, solo lo veía en revistas y en televisión, y aun así había seguido aferrada a un imposible. A pesar de que se suponía que eran amigos cercanos, nunca había tenido el valor de enviarle un mensaje o llamarle.

Hoy lo había visto de nuevo, estaba en la ciudad por una pasarela en la que reaparecería después de mucho tiempo de estar retirado. Por casualidad, se lo había topado en las afueras del museo de Louvre. Destino o casualidad, ¿quién podría decirlo? A pesar del tiempo hubiera sido imposible no reconocerlo, con solo ver esos ojos verdes tan únicos podría identificarlo entre mil personas. Pero él no la vio. Como siempre, era tan común que él no se había percatado de su presencia, y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado se sintió tan boba como cuando lo conoció. Su corazón empezó a palpitar al ver que se acercaba, sintió que le faltaba el aire e hizo la cosa más infantil que podía, se escondió detrás de un pilar, y fue ahí donde lo escuchó:

 _—¿Sucede algo, amigo? —preguntó su viejo amigo Nino y volteó hacia todos lados para ver la razón por la que su amigo se había detenido tan abruptamente._

 _—¿Eh? —Adrien salió de su ensimismamiento—. No es nada. Es solo que me pareció a ver visto a alguien conocido._

 _Nino volteó hacia todos lados, de nuevo, con un gesto de confusión._

 _—Pues yo no veo nadie, excepto a turistas._

 _—Me debo haber confundido —respondió Adrien con su sonrisa amable tan característica._

 _—Bueno, conoces a demasiadas personas, es normal. —Nino sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Ahora cuéntame, hermano: ¿qué es lo que haces aquí en realidad? Digo, no me quejo de que el gran Adrien Agreste haya venido a visitarme, pero sé que no solo vienes por eso. ¿Es esa chica, cierto? —preguntó y se paró frente a él._

 _Adrien no respondió nada, pero eso fue suficiente para Nino._

 _—En serio, amigo: no te entiendo. Tienes a tantas chicas tras de ti y tú te la vives enamorado de un recuerdo._

 _Adrien dio unos pasos hasta recargarse en el pilar tras el cual se escondía Marinette._

 _—Claro que lo entiendes, Nino. Dime: ¿acaso cambiarías a Alya por cualquier otra chica?_

 _—Hermano, sabes que eso es distinto: aunque hemos tenido nuestros altibajos, tenemos una relación fuerte, y perdóname que te lo diga, pero tú tienes años sin ver a esa chica misteriosa de la que me has hablado._

 _—Te juro, Nino, que he intentado sacarla de mi mente, de mi corazón, pero es imposible: la busco en cualquier chica con la que esté._

 _El corazón de Marinette se detuvo por un momento, y sintió como si un fuerte golpe en el estomagó la hubiera dejado sin aire. Poco a poco, se deslizó por el pilar cubriéndose la boca para que su respiración acelerada no fuera tan evidente._

 _—Es perfecta —escuchó tras el pilar—. Y no hablo de su belleza, porque es hermosa, pero ella es fantástica, Nino: es la persona más amable y desinteresada que conozco, su ingenio y su inteligencia la hacen brillar, además es valiente y dulce, siempre pone a los demás primero. Dime, Nino: ¿cómo no voy a amarla?_

Claro, pensó Marinette, ¿cómo no amar a alguien así? Teniendo a semejante lecho de virtudes como siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que en algún momento se hubiera podido fijar en ella, era obvio que el perfecto Adrien Agreste solo podía fijarse en alguien tan perfecto como él mismo, y no en una chica común y torpe como ella.

Suspiró nuevamente y dejó la última fotografía en una caja. No es que nunca hubiera pensado que Adrien estaba enamorado de alguien, era obvio, después de todo, y ella no era tonta; sin embargo, el escucharlo de su propia boca había sido justo lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que estaba viviendo de ilusiones. Por Dios, no era una niña, sabía perfectamente que ellos nunca habían tenido nada, había sido solo ella ilusionada con su ídolo porque, después de todo, ¿conocía realmente a Adrien? Creía hacerlo, aunque tal vez lo hubiera podido conocer si no le hubieran dado esos ataques de tartamudeo cada vez que lo veía, tal vez si alguna vez la hubiera visto a ella realmente y no solo al manojo de nervios con el que siempre se topaba. Pero ahora era tarde, ya ni siquiera valía la pena. Solo deseaba que esa chica de la que Adrien estaba enamorado pudiera quererlo tanto como lo quería ella, porque nadie lo merecía más que él.

Se limpió una única lágrima y se dio cuenta de que realmente no dolía tanto como imaginó, solo era la confirmación de un hecho; sin embargo, eso no quitaba que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella. Se levantó y se colocó su bolso, tal vez una caminata al aire libre le hiciera bien.

* * *

Corrió a toda velocidad por los tejados de París, el aire fresco le daba en la cara dándole ese sentimiento de libertad que tanto había amado de joven. Con ese traje volvía a ser él mismo, con el traje podía dejar de lado el mundo de hipocresía en el que vivía sumergido Adrien Agreste. Pero no solo ese había sido el motivo por el cual después de tanto tiempo había decidido ponerse el traje nuevamente, y tampoco se trataba de una nueva amenaza; era simplemente que se había dado cuenta que había dejado algo pendiente en Paris, algo que realmente no lo dejaba avanzar, o quizá era él mismo el que no quería hacerlo, aferrándose a su recuerdo hasta casi rozar la obsesión. Muchos pensarían que era solo un capricho de niño rico al cual nunca se le había negado nada, pero no era así. Lo irónico era que quienes llegaran a pensar eso se darían contra la pared al darse cuenta todas las carencias que tenía de lo que realmente importaba en la vida, porque de qué servían los millones si al final estaba solo. ¿Para qué le servía la fama y la fortuna? Si la mayoría se acercaba a él solo por eso, por la ilusión de lo que parecía perfecto.

Qué dirían todos ellos si se dieran cuenta de que no era feliz, de que estaba lleno de miedos y frustraciones. Él era realmente patético. Tal vez, ese había sido el motivo real por el que Ladybug nunca lo había tomado en serio; tal vez, si no fuera por el dinero y la fama que traía consigo su apellido él no era nada.

Pero aun así necesitaba volver a verla, necesitaba expresarle lo que su corazón guardaba. Si lo rechazaba lo entendería, ella era tan perfecta y él… Bueno, él era solo él, el chico bobo que se escondía bajo una falsa fachada de seguridad y galantería. Pero las horas seguían pasando y no había rastro de ella. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Hacía años que los Akumas habían desaparecido paulatinamente y Ladybug no se aparecía por las calles de París. Se había puesto el disfraz con la esperanza de que por alguna extraña magia o el destino ella se apiadara de él, se enterara de su presencia y lo buscara, incluso se había dejado fotografiar, pero al parecer nada había servido. O tal vez ella sí lo había visto pero simplemente había decidido dejarlo pasar; después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Ojalá hubieran tenido la oportunidad de despedirse, pero aquel viaje había sido tan apresurado que apenas le había dado tiempo a Adrien de despedirse de sus amigos. Pero Chat Noir no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarla.

Suspiró con cansancio; tal vez su amigo Nino tenía razón y era momento de parar con esa obsesión, además había pasado el tiempo. Recordaba aquella vez en que ella le había confesado que quería alguien más. Era obvio que ese alguien también la quería, ¿quién dejaría escapar a una chica tan maravillosa como ella? Solo esperaba que ese chico la quisiera tanto como ella se merecía.

Su andar nocturno lo llevó hasta el puente de las artes, lugar donde miles de candados de parejas de enamorados adornaban las orillas. Su visión nocturna ayudó a identificar la menuda silueta de una chica que se recargaba en el borde. Al reconocerla, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla, pero hubiera sido imposible no reconocerla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó tras ella y se inclinó para saludarla.

—Hola —le dijo casi en el oído, lo cual le causó un sobresalto.

Se ganó un puñetazo en el rostro como recibimiento.

—¡Ah! —gritó Marinette por la impresión. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de quién se encontraba frente a ella—. ¡Cha… Chat Noir!

—Sin duda, pero esperaba un mejor recibimiento, princesa. —Sonrió mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Marinette se lanzó hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh, Chat! ¡Eres realmente tú! ¿Dónde habías estado? Pensé que te había pasado algo, estuve muy preocupada, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado —dijo y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Para él fue un recibimiento extraño. Si bien Marinette había sido amiga de Adrien, se había cruzado pocas veces con Chat Noir, aunque si lo pensaba bien habían tenido charlas más largas como Chat Noir.

—Este es un mejor recibimiento, sin duda —bromeó, Marinette se separó rápidamente de él.

—Oh, lo siento, es que yo… es que…

—No tienes nada que explicar, princesa: causo ese efecto en las chicas —siguió bromeando tratando de quitar tensión al momento.

Marinette dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Oh, bobo! Realmente sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, me alegra que estés bien —dijo con sinceridad.

—No tenías que preocuparte, este gato tiene sus siete vidas intactas. —Le guiñó un ojo y se recargó en el puente—. Y dime, Marinette: ¿qué haces sola a esta hora por este lugar?

Marinette, se giró hacia las aguas del rio Senta y respondió en un suspiro:

—Necesitaba aire fresco, eso es todo. —Suspiró

—Bueno ese suspiró me dice otra cosa —respondió un poco más serio Chat.

—No es nada, gatito, solo boberías, y cuéntame… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Si te hace salir a esta hora a tomar aire no es una tontería, Marinette. —Sin pensarlo, le giró el rostro con cuidado hacia él. Observando sus intensos ojos azules, cuando se dio cuenta del gesto bajó rápidamente la mano y lanzó un comentario para aligerar el ambiente—. Si se trata de alguien, dime y le daré la golpiza de su vida a ese tonto —bromeó.

—¿Por qué asumes que se trata de alguien? —preguntó Marinette con una sonrisa amable.

—Tienes razón, no creo que haya algún tonto que se atreva a poner triste a una chica tan dulce como tú, así que debería asumir que se trata de otra cosa. Tal vez estés agobiándote con los mil chicos tras de ti. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Marinette se rio un poco del cumplido de su amigo, realmente era un galante sin remedio, seguro iba por ahí dándole cumplidos a todas las chicas con las que se encontraba. Recordó todos los cumplidos y galanterías que le decía a Ladybug; había extrañado esos momentos con él.

—Creo que no soy el tipo de chica que tiene que preocuparse por esos agobios —respondió con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que eres el tipo de chica que cualquiera querría, princesa.

Marinette rio de nuevo.

—Pero qué bobadas dices, gatito.

—No digo más que la verdad. Estas así por un chico, ¿cierto? ¿Él lo sabe? Tal vez…

Ella movió la cabeza en negativa.

—No, es hora de dejar de pensar en los «tal vez» y darme cuenta de la realidad. Él quiere a alguien más, alguien tan perfecta como él, lo escuché decirlo. Jamás podría competir con una chica así, soy realmente muy común y él… él es grandioso, es tan amable, caballeroso, inteligente, siempre está para sus amigos, es realmente un excelente chico y yo… bueno…

—¿Tú qué, Marinette? Bueno, ese chico parece realmente perfecto, pero créeme, nadie lo es, y para mí es un tonto si no se da cuenta de lo que tú vales. Princesa, deberías poner más atención en ti.

—No voy a discutir contigo, pero tú no me has respondido gatito: ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por París?

—Yo… —Esta vez fue él quien suspiró. Iba a decir alguna broma tonta, pero al ver la preocupación sincera en los ojos de Marinette no hubo más que sinceridad en sus palabras—. Buscaba a alguien… —le dijo con voz seria—. Pero quizás ese alguien no quiere ser encontrado por mí. —Esta vez fue él quien miro hacia el rio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó ella con cierta angustia en la voz.

—Es solo que… olvídalo, son tonterías, tal vez es hora dejar de vivir en el pasado.

—Chat, usaré tus mismas palabras: ¿cómo pueden ser tonterías si te hacen sentir así? Y tal vez estés equivocado, quizá… —Bajó un poco la mirada y con un sonrojo le dijo en voz baja—: Quizá esa persona también quiere verte, es solo que aún no se ha enterado de que estás aquí.

—Aunque fuera así… —dijo con las orejas agachadas—. No creo que esta persona sienta lo mismo que yo, ella quería a alguien más, seguramente alguien mejor que yo, que no se la pasa haciendo bromas tontas. Ella cree que soy un tonto, y bueno, tal vez lo sea y sin embargo solo quisiera… hacérselo saber.

—Chat… —Marinette suspiró mirándolo a los ojos—. No eres un tonto; eres un héroe,… Ojalá pudiéramos…

—Elegir de quién enamorarnos…. —completó Chat mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

¿fin?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Este es mi primer fic de este Fandom, tenia muchisimo sin escribir asi que espero haya quedado decente. Romi este fic es un regalo mio y de la pequeña Bielorrusa que hizo que se viera decente mi porquería, espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño Bugaboo.

Y bueno a quien me lea, espero haya sido de su agrado, muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Aveugle Devant Toi**

 _"Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos"_

 _-El principito._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

* * *

Por un segundo, la noche de parís los envolvió a ambos mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro, habían pasado ya dos años sin verse. Un mar de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos comprendía se podían observar en la mirada del otro, y así se quedaron unos segundos o minutos, envueltos en ese misterioso sentimiento. Sin embargo, un fuerte sonido los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Sonó como una explosión —se giró Chat hacia la fuente del sonido.

Ambos observaron cómo una enorme calabaza sobresalía entre los edificios, justo al frente de la torre Eiffel.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—¿Un Akuma? —preguntó Marinette confusa. Era extraño, hacía más de dos años que no aparecía ningún Akuma, ¿acaso Hawk Moth estaba de regreso?

—Eso parece… —mencionó Chat antes de girarse hacia Marinette y hacer una reverencia—. Bueno Princesa, el deber llama a este caballero andante, un placer saludarte —Se giró para irse y se detuvo dudoso—. ¿Está bien que te quedes aquí sola a media noche?

—Sí, ya te dije, me sé cuidar sola —dijo apurada empujándolo—. Ahora, ¡ve! ¡Debes ir a salvar París!

Un poco dudoso por dejarla ahí, se giró para dirigirse al lugar. Ya empezaban a escucharse los gritos de las personas asustadas.

Marinette esperó a perderlo de vista para llamar a Tikki.

—¡Tikki! ¡Motas! —Se transformó inmediatamente y corrió hacia el centro de la confusión.

* * *

Chat Noir llegó al lugar con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, no solo por la adrenalina de luchar nuevamente contra un nuevo Akuma, sino porque estaba seguro que ella se presentaría y la vería de nuevo. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte sentir tal felicidad y euforia, cuando podía a observar a los parisinos y turistas que habían decidido salir a disfrutar de la vida nocturna que ofrecía la ciudad, correr despavoridos mientras las raíces de la calabaza se movían como si de serpientes gigantes se trataran… Y, en lo alto, una chica con un vestido azul y un peinado exagerado disparaba rayos desde lo que parecía ser una barita mágica, transformando a quien se atravesaba en ratones.

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando la vio columpiarse frente a él, con su inconfundible traje rojo moteado. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento, era ella, su Lady. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a verla? Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él tratando de esquivar las raíces de la calabaza y los destellos que la chica le lazaba.

—LadyBug, sabía que vendrías. ¡Yo soy Nouvellecendre y quiero que me entregues tu miraculous!

—Lamento decirte que este cuento se ha acabado —dijo con una sonrisa petulante saltando frente a Ladybug y tomándola en brazos para esquivar un rayo.

—¿Chat Noir? —dijo LadyBug intentando sonar sorprendida.

—A tu entera disposición como siempre, mi lady —dijo poniéndola en el suelo—. ¿O esperabas a alguien más? —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ladybug no dijo nada, sólo le regalo una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que si él no hubiera regresado se hubiera visto en la necesidad de contar con alguno de sus otros amigos, pero la verdad era que le alegraba que el estuviera ahí, lo había extrañado demasiado.

—Un gusto volver a verte gatito, pero ahora no hay tiempo para saludos. Tenemos que detener a esa loca.

—Yo la distraigo mientras piensas en un plan, creo que el Akuma está en la varita —mencionó mientras golpeaba una enorme raíz con su báculo.

—Creo que te equivocas gatito, debe estar en su zapatilla de cristal. Necesitamos encontrar la forma de quitársela.

* * *

Unos minutos después todo había acabado. Gracias a un cataclismo de ChatNoir toda la ciudad se encontraba bañada por restos de calabaza, y Ladybug había aprovechado esa distracción para colocar el amplificador de sonido que había aparecido al utilizar su Lucky Charm frente a las enormes campanas de una catedral. Al sonarlas, la alta frecuencia y la vibración causó que la zapatilla de cristal se rompiera dejando escapar el Akuma.

En el suelo se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente unos 13 años con un vestido de noche, algo confundida.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pasa que es media noche, Cenicienta, y las campanadas han sonado —bromeó Chat Noir mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Yo… yo sólo quería salir a una fiesta, pero mi madrastra no me lo permitió… dijo que era muy joven para ir sola y luego…

—¡Kasandra! —Una mujer de unos 40 años corrió hacia la escena para abrazar a la chica—. ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras bien! Vallamos a casa. Muchas gracias, LadyBug.

—Ya ha pasado… Y tú, —dirigió su mirada hacia la niña—, piensa que tu madrastra solo estaba pensando en tu seguridad.

—Creo que no volveré a comer calabaza en un largo tiempo —mencionó Chat Noir con los brazos extendidos y cara de repulsión, observando su traje completamente lleno de restos de calabaza.

—Sigues siendo un dramático, Chat —Sonrió Ladybug y lanzó el amuleto al cielo, luego de esto, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Ambos héroes se miraron y Chat estiró su puño.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —Sonrió de lado, observando como Ladybug se estiraba y chocaba el puño hacia él.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Chat —Le sonrió y sintió cómo este aprovechaba y tomaba su puño para jalarla hacia él y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

—My Lady… —Suspiró acomodando su cabeza en su cuello—. Te he extrañado tanto, tanto… —Susurró casi en su oído.

LadyBug se dejó abrazar disfrutando la sensación de sus fuertes brazos cerrados entorno a su cuerpo. Pero salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el flash de las cámaras y los aplausos y vitoréos.

—Yo también Gatito, pero creo que deberíamos separarnos —le dijo un levemente sonrojada, empujándolo un poco con sus brazos.

Éste la soltó con algo de reticencia, pero escuchó una voz conocida acercándose a ellos. Cuando giró, vio a Alya caminar hacia ellos con un micrófono en la mano, seguida por varias cámaras.

—Así es Nadja, estamos aquí transmitiendo en vivo para Tv News desde las faldas de la torre Eiffel, donde después de años tuvimos la oportunidad de ver a los queridos héroes de París peleando juntos. ¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué nos pueden relatar de lo sucedido? —Acercó el micrófono hacia ellos.

—Desagraciadamente no sabemos mucho del incidente —respondió con seriedad la heroína—. Solo queremos que tengan claro que sea lo que sea que esté pasando, nosotros nos encargaremos.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Eso quiere decir acaso que el héroe de París ha regresado para quedarse? —les guiñó un ojo y dirigió el micrófono hacia Chat Noir. Éste, por un momento no supo que responder, sin embargo, fue Ladybug quien respondió por él.

—Independientemente de si Chat se queda con nosotros o no, deben tener la seguridad de que estaremos velando por su seguridad. No hay que olvidar a los otros héroes que sin duda aparecerán si es necesario. Y disculpa, no podemos responder más preguntas —dijo girándose e indicando a Chat Noir que la siguiera. Ambos se retiraron del lugar.

Chat Noir alcanzó a Ladybug en las alturas del Arco del Triunfo, ella se encontraba con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda.

—Ladybug…

—¿Te iras de nuevo cierto? —preguntó con cierto aire de tristeza sin dejarlo continuar con lo que iba a decir.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Chat caminando hacia ella.

Esta se giró hacia él.

—Hace un momento, cuando Alya preguntó si habías regresado no supiste qué responderle.

—Yo… la verdad no lo sé. Regrese a París sin tener claro si me quedaría o no, sin embargo, este ataque…

—Si tienes que irte hazlo Chat, no estoy sola, puedo recurrir a cualquiera de los otros si llegara a necesitarlo.

Chat bajó la mirada y las orejas se pegaron a su cabeza.

—Ya veo… ¿Me estas tratando de decir que no me necesitas?

—Chat… no es eso, lo que pasa... —Un pitido los distrajo, era cierto que con el paso de los años sus poderes habían evolucionado y lograban mantener por más tiempo su transformación, pero seguían quedándose sin energía.

—Creo que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado —Dijo con un semblante triste y empezó a alejarse saltando.

—Chat… —Suspiró Ladybug, pero un segundo pitido la alerto y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Marinette se destransformó al llegar a su habitación. Tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con su amigo y compañero, pero a la vez triste al saber que no se quedaría. ¿Qué esperaba? Por alguna razón se había ido, ¿cierto? Aun le dolía que tiempo después de que dejaran de aparecer Akumas, él se hubiera marchado sin despedirse. Por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando saber de él, una llamada cuando ella estaba transformada o cualquier señal, pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Se había imaginado un sinfín de cosas y ahora que lo tenía nuevamente frente a ella, se enteraba que se marcharía de nuevo.

Nunca quiso decirle que no lo necesitaba porque esa sería una gran mentira, lo necesitaba y era cierto, aunque hubiera otros héroes que pudieran apoyarla, no era igual que con Chat. Ambos habían aprendido a ser héroes juntos, con ninguno se compenetraba de la manera que lo hacía con él, era como si se entendieran sin decir palabras, por supuesto que lo necesitaba a él y sus bromas tontas.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la ventanilla e inmediatamente observó que Tikki se había escondido. Subió la escalera que llevaba hacia su cama y observó los ojos brillantes de Chat Noir al otro lado. Sin pensarla abrió la ventanilla y salió a su balcón.

—¡Chat Noir! —Nuevamente se lanzó a sus brazos como hacia unas horas cuando se habían visto por primera vez, realmente pensó que no lo vería de nuevo y ahora estaba ahí en su casa.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a estos recibimientos —Sonrió regresándole el abrazo. Inmediatamente Marinette se separó de él algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Yo… yo… Lo siento es que, pensé que no te vería de nuevo y ahora estas aquí y… ¿qué haces aquí? —Movió las manos negando exageradamente—. No es que diga que quiera que te vayas, lo que pregunto es… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Solo vine a comprobar que la princesa hubiera llegado con bien hasta sus aposentos —le guiñó un ojo—. La verdad es que me quede preocupado por dejarte sola en medio de la noche, pudo ser peligroso, perdóname.

—No pasa nada. Te dije que estaba bien. Tú tenías cosas más importantes qué hacer —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. París te necesitaba, LadyBug te necesitaba.

El semblante de Chat cambió en un segundo y Marinette pudo notarlo, su mirada no podía engañarla. Nuevamente se acercó a él y colocó una mano en con suavidad en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa gatito? —preguntó con ternura.

—Yo… la verdad no estoy seguro de que Ladybug me hubiera necesitado —Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia de Marinette, pero ésta dejo de hacerlo.

—¡¿De que estas hablando?! —Elevó un poco la voz con molestia—. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No es que ustedes son un equipo?

—Yo… —Se giró hacia la barandilla y suspiró—. Ya no lo sé, me dejó claro que puede contar con cualquiera de los demás, no soy nada especial al parecer.

Marinette agitó la cabeza y giró los ojos con algo de fastidio. Jamás le había querido decir eso, suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

—¿Acaso ella te dijo eso? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Chat seguía dándole la espada con la mirada perdida en la ciudad.

—Creo que eso se sobre entiende —dijo con más frialdad—. Tal vez fue un error regresar, debí quedarme donde estaba.

—Y tal vez ese es precisamente el problema —le regañó Marinette de una manera más fría, a Chat le sorprendió que la dulce Marinette le hablara de ese modo, podía notarla incluso algo molesta.

—Te fuiste Chat, desapareciste como si nada, como si ella no te importara ¿Cómo crees se sintió? ¿No se supone eran amigos? Los amigos no se borran, así como si nada. Quizás ella pensó que habías regresado para siempre… Quizás ella tenía la esperanza de que no te irías y le dolió saber que no era así.

—Eso no es así, ella ni siquiera me dejo explicarle. Si quisiera que me quedara no me hubiera dicho que me fuera, ¿no crees? —dijo con un aire de molestia.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Si dejaste claro que no te quedarías —le dijo molesta

—¡Yo jamás dije eso! —Elevó un poco la voz.

—Pero eso diste a entender.

—Espera… ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

—P-pues yo… Yo… —empezó a tartamudear nerviosa ante la mirada expectante de Chat—. Estaba siguiendo la transmisión de TV News y cuando Alya preguntó si te quedarías no supiste que responder —Atinó a decir.

—No sabía si me quedaría, realmente no sé si haya algo que me ate a Paris o a algún otro lado para serte sincero. Luego pasó lo del Akuma y pensé que tal vez París me necesitaba, que Ladybug me necesitaba, pero ella…

—Ella tal vez pensó que tenías que irte, no creo que haya querido decirte que no te necesitaba. Chat, ella y tú fueron compañeros por años, créeme cuando te digo que realmente está feliz de que estés de regreso y sólo no quería que te sintieras obligado a quedarte, si no era lo que realmente deseabas.

Chat nuevamente se le quedó viendo fijamente, cosa que logró sonrojarla y ponerla nerviosa de nuevo.

—Bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Pero si quieres aclarar las cosas habla directamente con ella —Miró hacia el cielo tratando de disimular con una sonrisa algo tonta.

—Tienes razón, Princesa —Se recargó más en la barandilla—. Pero no es que me haya borrado sin más, tuve que irme y te juro que la busque por todos lados, pero como ya no había akumas atacando no la encontré. Si tan solo hubiera sabido quién era…

—Ya, Chat… pienso que deben hablar, han sido solo malentendidos.

—Yo, aún la quiero, sabes… —Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Y estoy segura que ella también te quiere, una amistad como la suya no se olvida —Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

—No, Marinette yo no me refiero a eso, yo de verdad la quiero, a pesar del tiempo sigo enamorado de ella.

Marinette enrojeció por completo, no esperaba que después de dos años Chat Noir siguiera con la misma idea. Aunque claro ella seguía queriendo a Adrien, o eso es lo que había pensado… Tal vez a Chat le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, había idealizado tanto a Ladybug que creía seguir enamorado. Estaba segura que si el realmente la conociera cambiaria de opinión, ella distaba mucho de la imagen perfecta que tenía Chat Noir de ella, no supo qué decirle y permaneció callada por un rato.

—En fin… —dijo rascándose la nuca—. Creo que es tarde, no quiero desvelarte más con mis asuntos, Princesa —Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por escuchar los lamentos de este pobre gato. Pero, _para curar mi mal de amores dijeron los doctores que no había salvación._

Marinette no puedo evitar sonreír ante la referencia a una vieja canción infantil.

—No agradezcas, Chat. Y cuando quieras puedes volver aquí, siempre eres bienvenido.

Esta vez Chat se inclinó y le beso la mano.

—Nos vemos entones, Princesa —Esta vez besó su mano y se alejó, saltando de edificio y edificio.

Marinette se quedó observándolo unos segundos, antes de perderlo de vista, luego suspiró.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Marinette? —Preguntó Tikki saliendo de su casa.

—Que Chat tiene razón, Tikki. A pesar de mi preocupación siempre le guarde cierto resentimiento por no despedirse, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Si nunca le dije quién era.

—¿Estás pensando en decírselo? —cuestionó la pequeña Kwami.

—Por supuesto que no Tikki, sabes que no puedo hacer eso y mucho menos ahora, con Akumas de nuevo atacando la ciudad. Además, estoy segura que se decepcionaría de saber que soy yo.

—Marinette, no pienses eso. Chat te tiene en un alto estima, por algo vino aquí esta noche, ¿no lo crees? Tal vez en el fondo su amor por ti trasciende la máscara.

—Necesitaba desahogarse, eso es todo, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Además, Tikki, él realmente no está enamorado de mí, ni de Ladybug. Si así lo fuera me lo hubiera dicho tal como lo hace con Ladybug. Pero él ama a la Ladybug que vive en su imaginación, la heroína perfecta, la chica segura y confiada, la que no existe.

—¡Pero si Ladybug eres tú! —Giró los ojos fastidiada.

—Pero no soy la Ladybug que él imagina Tikki. Además, sabes que a Chat lo quiero como a un amigo.

—Vi como lo mirabas Marinette, tus ojos demostraban demasiados sentimientos.

—Eso es porque no lo veía hace tiempo.

—¿Y los sonrojos cuando se acercaba?

—¡Tikki! ¡Basta! —dijo nuevamente sonrojada—. Sabes que Chat es apuesto, creo que causaría ese efecto en cualquier chica además los años le han sentado de maravilla.

Y así lo era, ahora era más alto que ella, su espalda y hombros se habían ensanchado, el traje definía a la perfección su cuerpo bien formado, su rostro era realmente maravilloso. Había dejado la redondez que en su adolescencia aún conservaba de la niñez para dar paso a una barbilla marcada.

—Es hora de dormir —dijo a Tikki adelantándose para terminar la conversación. No quería que sus pensamientos siguieran ese hilo.

La Kwami se quedó flotando unos momentos agitando la cabeza con algo de frustración.

* * *

Adrien apenas tocó a su habitación se deshizo de su transformación. Plagg flotó rápidamente hacia donde sabía que Adrien guardaba el Camembert y lo llevó sin preámbulo a su hocico. Apenas terminó de tragar, volteó a ver a Adrien con los brazos cruzados y una evidente cara de fastidio.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó girando los ojos ante la actitud del kwami.

—Te lo digo chico, eres tan dramático como una adolescente —puntualizó.

—No empieces, Plagg —Se dio la vuelta para sacar unas cosas de su armario, tratando de ignorarlo.

—¿Qué no empiece? ¡Regresamos a París para que tu hablaras con tu Lady! ¿Y qué es lo que haces apenas la tienes enfrente? ¡Te vas sin siquiera hablar con ella, haciéndole un berrinche!

—En primer lugar, yo no hago Berrinches y en segundo, la escuchaste Plagg, no me necesita —dijo con tristeza en su voz.

—Y tú escuchaste a la chiquilla, Marinette. Qué es obvio que Ladybug no piensa eso, supuse que ya te había quedado claro, pero al verte con esa cara me doy cuenta que no.

Adrien dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se lanzó hacia atrás en su cama.

—Marinette es muy dulce, Plagg. Siempre piensa lo mejor de todos. Además. es una fan de Ladybug y mía, es obvio que nos ve como un buen equipo.

Plagg giró los ojos con fastidio.

—Chico, eres un completo idiota —dijo con suficiencia cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Apenas fue capaz de esquivar la almohada que paso a su lado.

—¡Oye! —respondió indignado.

—Eso es por insultarme.

—Te insultas solo, créeme —le dijo con suficiencia—. Deberías escuchar más lo que dice esa chica, es más, ya que ni siquiera hablaste con Ladybug deberías pedirle a Marinette que sea tu novia, así se acabarían tus dramas y yo viviría tranquilo, tendría mucho Camembert y viviríamos todos felices por siempre.

—No digas tonterías Plagg, sabes que Marinette siempre fue una buena amiga —Mientras decía eso no observó como Plagg se llevaba ambas patas al rostro jalándolo hacia abajo—. Además, Marinette es realmente maravillosa, bondadosa, atenta y la viste, Plagg, siempre fue hermosa, pero realmente estos años le sentaron bien. ¿De verdad crees que no esté saliendo con alguien?

—No lo sabrás si no le preguntas —le dijo con Ironía.

—¿No crees que eso sería indiscreto de mi parte? Además, ya te lo dije ella…

—Ella es una buena amiga, ¡sí, ya te escuché! y te escuché mil veces decirlo hace años, chico tonto, si tan solo me hicieras caso... —Hizo una seña con las patas y decidió alejarse por más Camembert e ignorarlo.

—No, Plagg… Espera aún hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Si vas a empezar de nuevo a lloriquear con Ladybug, olvídalo.

—No es eso, es sobre los Akumas, ¿crees que Hawk Month este de regreso?

—Eso es evidente, tú mismo lo viste aun con lo ciego que estas, ese era un Akuma.

—¿Pero por qué atacar justo ahora? ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con mi regreso?

—Te exhibiste por toda la ciudad así que es obvio que se enteró de tu regreso, al igual que toda la ciudad si me lo preguntas…. Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó al ver cómo Adrien dejaba de ponerle atención y tomaba su móvil—. ¿A quién piensas llamar?

—Voy a informar a mi padre que me quedo en París —respondió con firmeza.

* * *

El siguiente día, Marinette iba distraída caminando a casa después de la universidad. Se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Chat Noir, sin duda necesitaba hablar con él, pero como Ladybug, no como Marinette. Tenían muchas cosas qué aclarar, además estaba el asunto del akuma. Hawk Moth estaba de regreso, de eso no había duda. ¿Sería acaso porque Chat también había vuelto, ¿se había enterado que el Miraculous de la destrucción estaba nuevamente en París y por eso había decidido atacar de nuevo ahora que podía obtener ambos?

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó un desnivel y tropezó, estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo cuando unos brazos la sostuvieron con firmeza evitando su caída.

Marinette apretó los ojos, al principio por la caída y después por la vergüenza de que alguien la hubiera tenido que salvar y que, ese alguien aún se encontrara abrazándola. Se separó nerviosa y se inclinó para agradecer la ayuda y disculparse totalmente sonrojada.

—Yo… Muchas gracias por salvarme —dijo aun con los ojos apretados por la pena.

—No fue nada, Marinette. Siegues siendo un tanto distraída —Le sonrió con amabilidad.

" _Esa voz_ ", pensó Marinette y poco a poco levantó la vista. Empezando por sus zapatos, el pulcro pantalón de vestir, un amplio pecho y por último esos preciosos ojos verdes que la cautivaban.

—A… Adri… Adrien —balbuceó

—¡Hola, Marinette! —Le saludó con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Ey, Adrien verte no sabía es un gusto, digo, digo… No sabía que estabas, ¡un verte gusto! —Cerró los ojos e intentó centrarse, tenía que controlarse, ya no era la misma niña tonta y enamorada, no podía seguir comportándose así frente a Adrien. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Adrien aún permanecía sonriendo frente a ella—. Es un gustó verte, Adrien —Se felicitó internamente por haber logrado decir la frase correctamente.

—Lo mismo digo, Marinette. Qué coincidencia encontrarnos, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Sí, bueno yo, yo venía de la universidad —apuntó hacia atrás, a la dirección de donde venia.

—Oh, eso me lo esperaba —dijo Adrien—. _Parsons_ es una de las escuelas de moda y diseño más prestigiosas del mundo, es obvio que no se perderían un talento como el tuyo. Nunca esperé menos de ti Marinette —le dijo sonriendo—. Y al parecer estudiaremos en la misma escuela —Le guiñó un ojo.

Marinette lo miró aun sonrojada y confusa.

—¿La misma escuela? ¿Aquí en París? ¿Pero no se supone que tú estabas estudiando Administración de Empresas en el extranjero? —preguntó con un poco más de seguridad.

—Sí, bueno —Se rascó la nuca—. ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café y te cuento?

—Tú, yo… digo, nosotros ¿un café? —Se maldijo internamente por volver a tartamudear—. Me encantaría —logró decir por fin.

* * *

—En realidad, mis padres jamás podrían pagar una universidad como _Parsons_. Madam Bourgeois me consiguió una beca para estudiar ahí, dijo que confiaba en mi talento y seguro podría mantenerla —contó, llevándose tímidamente su taza de café a la boca. Aún mantenía un leve sonrojo, pero por lo menos estaba siendo capaz de mantener una conversación real con Adrien sin titubear, o más bien se estaba dedicando a dar respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Ya veo. Marinette. siempre fuiste muy talentosa es obvio que dejaste muy impactada a la mamá de Chloe, créeme que no hace eso por cualquiera —le dijo con sinceridad, notando cómo se sonrojaba aún más e intentaba ocultarse detrás de su taza. Con ese sonrojo se veía tan tierna, no había mentido cuando le dijo a Plagg que le parecía una chica muy hermosa estaba muy seguro que si no estuviera enamorado de Ladybug, no le costaría mucho seguir el consejo de Plagg y salir con ella como algo más que amigos.

—Y tú… —logró decir con timidez—. ¿Qué haces en Parsons? Bueno, no quiero ser entrometida, si no quieres no me respondas, es sólo que pensé que estabas en el extranjero con tu padre y…

Adrien sonrió nuevamente antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que no estas siendo entrometida Marinette, en ese caso podrías decir lo mismo de mí que no he parado de preguntarte cosas, ¿no lo crees? —Levantó una ceja, inquisitivo.

—¡No, nunca pensaría eso de ti! —se apuró a responder.

—Marinette, somos amigos ¿cierto? Y es normal que queramos saber de la vida del otro, en especial después de un tiempo sin vernos.

Marinette le regaló una sonrisa y asintió.

—Bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta —Se sonrojó un poco al decirlo—. Sí, estaba estudiando administración de empresas en Milán, por la carga curricular la carrera era de tres años, pero adelante materias en los periodos vacacionales y en las tardes cuando era posible y la termine en dos años. Vine a París a estudiar un posgrado en Gestión Estratégica de Diseño. Fue difícil convencer a mi padre de dejarme venir, sin embargo, ya soy mayor de edad así que puedo decidir perfectamente por mí mismo, y al final estuvo de acuerdo en mi elección con el argumento de que Parsons es una de las mejores escuelas en el mundo.

—En eso tienes razón, pero también hay una extensión en Milán, si hubieras querido podrías haberte quedado allá ¿Por qué regresar a París y solo? —preguntó.

—Suena como si no quisieras que regresara a París, Marinette —le dijo riendo.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a negar con las manos.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que quería que regresaras a Paris! ¡Lo deseaba tanto… digo…

—Tranquila, Marinette solo estaba bromeando. Mi padre no planea regresar a París, así que alguien tiene que dirigir la marca desde aquí y lo cierto es que extrañaba a París, a mis amigos y… —No terminó de decir, decidió guardarse eso ultimo para él, dejando escapar un suspiro y bajando la mirada.

Marinette recordó la plática que lo había escuchado tener con Nino y comprendió a qué se refería. Sin embargo, no se sentía preparada para tocar ese tema, aun cuando había decidido olvidarse de él y haberle deseado la felicidad, el saber que había regresado por alguien aún le hacía doler el corazón. Tal vez no estaba tan superado como ella creía. Sin embargo, colocó su mano sobre el brazo que él mantenía sobre la mesa.

Adrien levantó la mirada y se quedó embobado ante la ternura y sinceridad que percibió en los ojos azules de Marinette.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a casa Adrien —le dijo con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

El corazón de Adrien se detuvo por un momento ante esas palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad, una cálida sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo y por una vez se sintió realmente así, en casa.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

*LA frase de una canción infantil que menciona Chat es de la canción "El gato viudo"

*Parsons: Es la escuela número dos de modas en el mundo (La 1 esta en londres) es una exención de la

Parsons New School of Design de Nueva York y como mencionó, Marinette también tienen exención en Milan.

N/A2: Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y por dejar un rw. En un principio estaba pensado para ser un os pero de pronto surgieron mas ideas y la verdad es que disfrute escribiendo este segundo capitulo y tengo planeado el siguiente. Como se daran cuenta el primero fue como un preludio de la historia en si.

Muchisimas gracias a Nadeshico023 por Betearme esta historia, que en un principió surgió como un regalo para ella.

 _FireLastsForever : no se si llegaras a leer este segundo capítulo pero si lo haces espero lo disfrutes , muchisimas gracias por apoyarme con el primero y por el animo que siempre me das._

 _Nadeshico023: Mi amoooor como te dije arriba muchas gracias por betearme, este fic es para ti y para mi, para seguir inspirandonos mutuamente. Espero este capítulo no haya perdido la esencia del primero._

 _LunaNueva21: Pues no planeaba continuarlo, pero la inspiración a llegado y pues aquí esta la continuación._

 _Melgamonster: Muchas gracias por el Rw, y si ese fue el amor que se tuvieron de niños un amor idealista a ver como les va ahora que son mas grades. Espero te agrade este capítulo._

 _Higushi : Gracias por el Rw y pues si decidí continuarlo, espero sea de tu agrado._

 _Princess Mko : Aqui tienes tu continuación, muchas gracias por el rw_

 _Akadiane : Cuando leiste el primer capitulo dijiste que no estabas muy familiarizada, creo que a estas alturas ya te empapaste bastante con la serie jajajaj y pues para que no te quedes con las ganas aquí te dejo la continuación, y un saludo por que se que me vas a leer y me vas a dejar rw, te amuuu_

 _misaki uzumaki : Que bueno que te haya gustado muchisimas gracias por el rw._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, y los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _Aveugle devant toi_**

* * *

 _"Uno de los más profundos anhelos del alma humana es ser visto."_

 _-John O'Donohue._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

Por un rato se quedaron sin decir nada, nuevamente estaba ese extraño sentimiento en el aire, como la noche anterior cuando la encontró en el puente. No sabía cómo descifrarlo, pero lo recorría por completo. La observó de pronto retirar la mano y desviar la mirada sonrojada.

—Yo… digo, los chicos estarán felices de verte —Intentó liberar un poco de la tensión que sentía. Por un momento se había sentido como en medio de un déjà vu. La mirada fija de Adrien sobre ella la había hecho estremecer por completo, estaba demasiado sorprendida de aun poder hablar coherentemente.

—Sí, me encantaría verlos también —Le regresó una sonrisa—. A Nino lo vi hace días, y vi a Alya en el noticiero de la noche. Nino me contó que está haciendo sus prácticas.

—Sí —Sonrió con sinceridad—, su excelente trabajo con el Ladyblog le ha abierto muchísimas puertas, tanto que ya tiene el trabajo asegurado cuando termine su carrera.

Adrien se quedó maravillado ante el orgullo que emanaba de Marinette al hablar de los logros de su amiga, le encantaba la sinceridad de sus palabras al alegrarse del éxito de otros.

—Algo me comentó Nino. Con solo escucharlo hablar de ella se nota lo enamorado que está. ¿Puedes creerlo?, siguen igual o más enamorados que cuando estábamos en el instituto —dijo sonriente.

Marinette sonrió con un aire de nostalgia.

—Alya lo adora, todos estos años no han hecho más que fortalecer su relación, se complementan a la perfección —Dejó escapar un suspiro de añoranza y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

Adrien observó su mirada soñadora y se sintió contagiado de ese sentimiento. Tal vez él sentía un poco de envidia, no por ellos, la verdad es que le alegraba, pero sí deseaba tener algo así en su vida.

—Es sorprendente cómo salieron tantas parejas de nuestro grupo, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo con un aire pensativo, recordando los viejos tiempos.

Marinette sonrió con timidez cubriéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos.

—Nino te ha mantenido bien informado, ¿cierto? —preguntó con más confianza.

—Bueno, sí… —Se rascó la nuca sonriendo de manera nerviosa—. No vayas a creer que soy un chismoso o algo, es solo que hacía mucho que no sabía de ellos y la verdad no tenía mucho tiempo para las redes sociales.

—Jamás pensaría eso, sólo estoy bromeando —aclaró—. Pero sí, tienes razón, de Iván y Myléne era de esperarse.

—Es cierto, al igual que Alya y Nino siempre estuvieron muy enamorados, lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue lo de Nathaniel y Marc.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Marinette—. Era evidente cómo miraba Marc a Nathaniel.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó llevándose una mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa—. Pues, la verdad es que jamás noté indicios... —Dicho esto bajó la vista hacia su bolsillo, por alguna razón notó a Plagg temblando como si algo le hubiera causado demasiada gracia. Sólo esperaba que Marinette no lo notara.

Sin embargo, ella solo giró los ojos sin que él se percatara. Adrien era el chico más amable y listo que conocía y a pesar de ello tendía a ser un poco despistado en esos asuntos.

Le gustaba ver a Marinette así, más suelta al hablar, tal como lo hacía cuando conversaba con Chat Noir. Nunca había comprendido del todo por qué se portaba así solo con él. Se sintió demasiado en confianza, le recordó las noches en que habían terminado charlando en su azotea. Sin duda Marinette era una chica única, transmitía un sentimiento de paz y ternura. Perdido en sus cavilaciones y sin pensarlo llevó su mano hacia la de Marinette.

—¿Y tú Marinette? —La pregunta se escapó de sus labios repentinamente. Sintió a Plagg removiéndose nuevamente en su bolsillo, sin embargo, ahora sí comprendía la razón e imaginó sus burlas.

—¿Y-yo? —preguntó confundida mientras observaba la mano de Adrien sobre la suya.

Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y sintió el rostro arder.

Adrien la vio sonrojarse y tartamudear, esa faceta suya le pareció tan tierna… Le recordaba sus días en el instituto. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco culpable por incomodarla. Lo menos que quería hacer era ser indiscreto, pero no había podido evitar hacer esa pregunta, no comprendía el por qué sin embargo quería saber la respuesta.

—Digo, eres una chica extraordinaria, eres noble, inteligente, creativa y muy linda ¿Seguro debes tener a alguien especial? —preguntó por fin y observó los enormes ojos de Marinette.

Su corazón empezó a latir ansioso, no sabía el por qué, pero quería escuchar su respuesta fuera lo que fuera.

—Yo… yo… yo… —Intentó responder, pero se quedó hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Adrien.

—¡Adrien Agreste! —Se escuchó de la voz molesta a sus espaldas.

Marinette se retiró tanto de Adrien que casi cayó de su silla. Adrien se puso de pie al instante para intentar sostenerla, pero la chica que había llegado aprovechó para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, luego de esto se separó indignada.

—¡Estoy muy molesta contigo! —empezó a reclamar.

Marinette se reacomodó en su silla algo incomoda ¿Qué había pasado hacia un momento? La verdad no sabía si molestarse o alegrarse por la interrupción de Chloe.

—¡Hola, Chloe! ¿Ya saludaste a Marinette? —la interrumpió amablemente.

—¡Oh! Hola Dupain-Cheng… —Saludó sin mucho entusiasmo, luego se giró nuevamente hacia Adrien—. _Adrienuki_ , estuve en Milán solo para verte y la asistente de tu padre me dijo que estabas ocupado. Y vienes aquí y ni siquiera me envías un mensaje —reclamó con las manos en la cintura.

—Bueno… —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. La verdad es que he estado algo ocupado.

Marinette tomó su bolso, empezaba a sentirse de más en medio de la conversación.

—Bueno, yo… Ha sido un gustó saludarte Adrien, Chloe —Movió la mano para despedirse.

—Sí, adiós —se despidió Chloe, dispuesta a seguir su conversación con Adrien.

—¡Marinette! ¡Espera! Te acompaño —Estiró el brazo hacia ella.

—No te preocupes —Cerró los ojos y le sonrió—. Esta bien. Seguro tienes muchas cosas qué hablar con Chloe —le dijo y se giró.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando un chico que entró corriendo al lugar la empujó hacia un lado.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó el chico y corrió a esconderse tras la barra.

Después de eso entró una rana gigante con unos labios enormes ridículamente pintados y una corona.

—¡El amor verdadero no existe! ¡Los chicos sólo se fijan en la apariencia! ¡Nadie ve el interior de nadie! ¡Todos son superficiales! Por eso es que ahora soy una princesa. No habrá ninguna persona más hermosa que yo. ¡Soy PrincessCrapaud y los hare pagar a todos! —gritó y sacó su enorme y viscosa lengua que, al tocar al chico que se ocultaba, lo convirtió en una rana.

—¡Un Akuma! —grito Chloe y se escondió detrás de Adrien.

Todos se pusieron de pie asustados intentaron escapar o colocándose bajo las mesas. Marinette tenía que salir de ahí, pero la akumatizada estaba justo en la puerta obstruyendo el paso. Observó la puerta de la cocina, seguro ahí había una salida para los empleados. Intentó correr hacia ella cuando la chica-rana estaba distraída convirtiendo en sapos a los presentes, sin embargo, la chica alcanzó a notarla.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, _chica linda_?! —gritó PricessCrapaud y dirigió su larga lengua hacia ella.

Marinette le lanzó un florero el cual se pegó en su lengua, pero el akuma insistía. Apenas y pudo esquivar el siguiente lengüetazo, tenía que pensar en algo rápido o todo estaría perdido. Tan solo tenía que llegar a la puerta o al otro lado de la barra, los baños, lo que fuera. Nuevamente intentó correr, pero esta vez la lengua iba directo hacia ella, sin embargo, esta nunca llegó… Como si se tratara de un déjà vu, observó en cámara lenta cómo Adrien saltaba y se interponía entre la lengua de la rana y ella.

—¡Adrien! —gritó Chloe desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

Frente a Marinette había un sapo con unos enormes ojos verdes.

—¡Adrien! — Marinette lo tomo entre sus manos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Por un momento se olvidó del akuma y se quedó viendo los ojos del sapo. Adrien la había salvado, se había sacrificado para salvarla de ser transformada en sapo. Todo era su culpa. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a llorar.

Una taza se estrelló en la cabeza del Akuma distrayendo su atención de Marinette.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a transformar a Adrien en un sapo?! —gritó molesta Chloe desde el otro lado de la cafetería, luego dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta que el Akuma iría tras de ella. Estuvo a punto de ser transformada, pero se escondió detrás de otras personas para escabullirse hacia la salida.

Marinette aprovechó la distracción y corrió hacia la cocina. Con cuidado colocó a Adrien en uno de los cajones.

—Estarás bien, te lo prometo —le habló con ternura al sapo y cerró el cajón cuidando que tuviera suficiente aire.

—Tikki, ¡motas!

* * *

Estuvo siguiendo el rastro de PricessCrapaud por la ciudad. No fue difícil dar con ella ya que había un rastro de cientos de ranas saltando por las calles. Al parecer estaba decidida a convertir a toda la ciudad en rana. No se había atrevido a salir sin un plan… Había notado que no sólo la baba era la que transformaba a las personas en rana; al igual que algunas especies de ranas, la mucosa que la cubría también era toxica.

Tenía la esperanza de que Chat Noir apareciera en cualquier momento, se encontraba muy nerviosa, su mente se encontraba dividida en dos cuestiones: Le dolía en el alma el hecho de que Adrien se hubiera sacrificado por salvarla, se sentía sumamente culpable, él era tan bueno que se hubiera sacrificado por cualquiera, lo sabía, pero el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho por _ella_ le partía el corazón; por otro lado, un sentimiento de incertidumbre y pesar subía desde sus estomago hacia su garganta...

Chat Noir ya había tardado demasiado, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que se hubiera enterado. ¿Nuevamente se había marchado para siempre? ¿Esta vez seria para siempre? Sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero se llevó la mano bruscamente hacia ella para limpiárselas, no era el momento para ponerse a llorar, ¡Paris la necesitaba! ¡Adrien la necesitaba! Frunció el ceño y salió decidía a enfrentarla, con un plan o no, no podía permitir que siguiera causando estragos.

—Pero miren nada más quién llegó. ¿Vienes a darme voluntariamente tu Miraculous? —le preguntó el Akuma—. No, sólo esta ella. El gato no se ve por ningún lado —dijo con una mariposa en su rostro, era evidente que se estaba comunicando con Hawk Moth—. Si no me lo das por las buenas…

La sola mención de Chat Noir le causó un pinchazo en el corazón. Pero agito la cabeza, tendría que hacerlo sola.

* * *

Llevaban un largo rato peleando o más bien esquivando la larga lenga de PricessCrapaud. Mientras lo hacía no se percató que había terminado acorralada entre dos edificios, no podía salir ya que no había un espacio donde pudiera enganchar su yoyo y al frente se encontraba el akuma. Su respiración era agitada, esto parecía ser el fin, pero tenía que intentarlo. Corrió hacia el Akuma dispuesta saltar sobre ella, sin embargo, en el último momento apretó los ojos con fuerza. Lo ultimó que vio fue la larga lengua de la rana que se dirigía justo hacia ella. Ahora sí era el final, no había modo de que pudiera cambiar su trayectoria, sin embargo, el lengüetazo nunca llegó. Sintió cómo alguien se impactaba sobre su cuerpo haciéndola caer hacia un lado, alejada de la lengua del akuma.

Una sensación de alivió la invadió al pensar que Chat Noir no se había marchado, sin embargo, esta se transformó en decepción al percatarse que quien la lanzó al lado había sido Queen Bee, la cual distraía al Akuma, para darle tiempo de ponerse de pie y alejarse. No pudo evitar pensar cómo Chloe había conseguido el Miraculous, sin embargo, se sentía agradecida de que estuviera ahí.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? —le reclamó al caer justo a su lado—. Casi te convierte en sapo y si eso hubiera pasado, ¿quién se iba a encargar de atrapar el Akuma? Porque déjame decirte que, aunque soy genial y tengo grandes poderes, uno de ellos no es el de purificar akumas —le dijo y luego ambas saltaron en direcciones opuestas.

—Necesito tiempo para invocar mi Lucky Charm, encárgate de distraerla mientras lo hago —le pidió con mayor seguridad sin hacer caso a sus reclamos, después de todo tenía algo de razón—. El akuma está en su corona.

Queen Bee sólo asintió y saltó nuevamente, lejos de ella.

—¡Ey, tú, criatura horrible! —gritó Queen Bee atrayendo la atención por completo hacia ella—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso a todas esas personas?

Ladybug aprovechó su intervención y corrió más lejos para poder invocar su poder.

—¡Lucky Charm! —gritó al lanzar su yo-yo al cielo e inmediatamente un gran espejo redondo cayó en sus manos—. ¿Qué hago con él? —se preguntó angustiada mientras escuchaba los gritos de Chloe al otro lado.

—¡No eres más que una criatura horrible! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso un chico no te quiso por fea? —le decía burlona, consiguiendo que ésta se molestara más y centrara por completo su atención en ella—. ¡¿Es eso cierto?!

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy PricessCrapaud! ¡Soy una Princesa y seré la más hermosa de todo París!

—¿Hermosa tú? Discúlpame querida, pero, aunque transformaras a toda la ciudad en sapos, lo cual no va a suceder porque no lo voy a permitir… Jamás serías hermosa. Mírate —se burló—, no eres más que una grande, gorda y fea rana —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y remarcando las últimas palabras.

Ladybug aún con el espejo en las manos agitó la cabeza, sin duda Chloe era una experta en molestar a las personas. Siempre sabía cuáles eran los puntos vulnerables y los usaba sin importarle cuanto daño podía causar. De pronto una idea vino a su mente y observó el espejo, luego a Queen Bee, ¡Claro! ¡Chloe había encontrado su punto débil! Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia ellos y se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

—¡PricessCrapaud! —le gritó mostrándole el espejo.

La rana gigante se quedó paralizada por unos segundos y observó su reflejo.

—¡No! —Conmocionada, se llevó las manos a la cara—. No puedo verme así, soy una princesa… Soy hermosa… Me dijo que sería la más hermosa.

—Eso te pasa por crédula e insegura —gritó Queen Bee. Clavó su aguijón en su espalda y dio una voltereta para tomar su corona, la lanzó al suelo y la pisó—. No todo se trata de ser hermosa, niña boba —le regañó mientras caminaba dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados—. Tu turno —le dijo a Ladybug con los ojos cerrados.

—No más maldad para ti, pequeño akuma. ¡Es tiempo de terminar con la maldad! —Atrapó el akuma con su yo-yo—. ¡Te tengo! —dijo y liberó el akuma, convirtiéndolo en una mariposa normal—. Adiós, pequeña mariposa.

Tomó el espejo nuevamente y lo lanzó al cielo.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —Lanzó el espejo hacia arriba y éste hizo su magia. Inmediatamente las personas empezaron a volver a la normalidad. El vitoreo no se hizo esperar, así como la presencia de los medios que habían estado grabando todo el tiempo a una distancia prudente.

* * *

—¡Marinette! —gritó Adrien mientras salía de un salto, llevándose consigo el mueble donde había estado. Volteó para todos lados, estaba en una cocina desierta, sólo se encontraba Plagg flotando frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladina, mirándolo con autosuficiencia—. ¡¿Qué pasó con Marinette? ¡Necesitamos ir a ayudar a Ladybug! —le dijo desesperado—. ¡Plagg las… —No pudo terminar la frase pues Plagg le puso las patas en la boca.

—¡Ey, tranquilo, chico enamorado! Tu novia seguramente está bien —dijo alejándose nuevamente de él—. Como puedes ver, ya todo este bajo control y todo gracias a mi —se señaló

—Yo no estoy….

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Si no quieres que vuelva a taparte la bocota.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó y observó las imágenes de lo sucedido en un televisor que se encontraba detrás de Plagg.

—Pues, verás… Te conozco chico, a veces eres demasiado imprudente. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que ibas a hacer, salté de tu bolsillo. Te agradecería que cuando pienses en hacer tonterías de ese tipo me avises antes, lo último que quiero es ser transformado en alguna criatura extraña —le reclamó—. Como era evidente que no podía presentarme nuevamente con Ladybug para ayudarla o todo sería muy obvio, aunque bueno… No sé por qué me preocupo si ustedes no saben sumar dos más dos… Igual no quise arriesgarme así que fui a donde el Maestro Fu y, como la única que andaba cerca era la rubia, volé de regreso con la esperanza de que no hubiera sido convertida en sapo. Afortunadamente la chica es lista se las había apañado para no ser transformada, pero claro no es tan lista como yo, así que le deje el Miraculous donde lo viera sin que se percatara de mi presencia.

Plagg no notó que Adrien no estaba escuchándole. Su atención estaba centrada en las imágenes que mostraba en el televisor, podía observarse a Queen Bee dando entrevistas. En un pequeño recuadro inferior en la pantalla escenas de la pelea y, como titular, " _¿Queen Bee la nueva compañera de Ladybug?"._

—Después de todo tenía razón, Plagg… —dijo con resignación—. No me necesita —Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería.

—Espera… ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Qué no estas escuchando nada? ¿Cómo crees que hubiera obtenido el Miraculous Queen Bee? Obviamente nos necesitan —dijo volando tras de él pero se escondió rápidamente cuando vio que Marinette entraba corriendo a la cafetería.

—¡Adrien! —gritó, corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Adrien se quedó conmocionado por un momento, pero luego correspondió a su abrazo. Colocó su mano en su cabeza y la acaricio con cariño, tuvo un déjà vu de ellos en esa misma posición, pero él siendo Chat Noir.

—Tranquila —le susurró con cariño—, ya todo pasó, Ladybug nos ha salado como siempre.

Marinette completamente sonrojada se dio cuenta de su acción. Apenas lo vio al entrar un sentimiento de alivio la invadió dejó de pensar y su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Ahora que la razón había regresado a ella se sentía muy apenada, con cuidado se separó de él y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

—Marinette, tú ¿estás bien? Perdóname por no haber podido hacer más por ti… —le dijo con voz triste.

Eso fue suficiente para que Marinette levantara la vista. ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se había sacrificado por ella y ahora se disculpaba. Adrien era sin duda único… Su corazón no dejaba latir acelerado y no precisamente por la carrera para llegar hasta ahí.

— ¡No tienes por qué disculparte! ¡Me salvaste! No debiste hacerlo… —Bajó nuevamente el rostro—, y yo te dejé solo en esa cocina y escapé…

Adrien estiró el brazo hacia ella y con ternura le levantó el rostro.

—Marinette, me pusiste a salvo —le dijo con sinceridad—. Además, de nada hubiera servido mi intento de acto heroico si también te transformaban a ti —bromeó y se rascó la cabeza tratando de relajar la situación. Marinette lucia muy angustiada y eso le partía el corazón. Quería abrazarla y consolarla, pero ella había desecho el abrazo. No quería que se sintiera más incómoda de lo que ya estaba, pero…

Ambos iban a decir algo, pero los interrumpió la puerta al abrirse de golpe.

—¡Adrien! —corrió a abrazarlo—. Perdóname, hubiera venido antes pero apenas pude librarme de la prensa, ya sabes cómo son, obvio todos querían la exclusiva conmigo —le dijo al separarse de él y mirarse las uñas con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Sí, vi que Ladybug y tú salvaron la ciudad, debes estar muy contenta por ser su nueva compañera.

—Sin duda ella estará muy emocionada de tenerme como compañera.

—¿Su nueva compañera? —preguntó Marinette. ¿Acaso el maestro Fu le había dado el Miraculous permanentemente porque Chat definitivamente no volvería? Nuevamente el malestar en su estómago se hizo presente. No era que no estuviera agradecida con Chloe, tenía que reconocer que era una buena heroína, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus métodos. Pero no era Chat. El hecho de volver a ser Ladybug le traía muchos sentimientos encontrados, quería a su compañero con ella. Desde el inició ellos habían iniciado juntos, aprendido juntos, no podía simplemente desaparecer de nuevo y no por ella, París lo necesitaba.

—Así es Dupain-Cheng, ¿acaso no te enteraste? Claro que yo podría hacerlo sola, pero después de todo me necesita, ya sabes… Ahora que está sola.

—Pero, Chat Noir…. —susurró.

—¿Quién necesita a ese gato cuando me tiene a la Abeja Reina? —dijo en tono de burla.

—Espera… ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Chloe? —preguntó Marinette con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que oíste, creo que al fin se dio cuenta que soy mejor compañera que él —Empezó a reír.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Chloe… —intervino Adrien con voz calmada después de haberlas escuchado por un rato—. Ladybug es la heroína después de todo y es quien puede purificar los Akumas, bien puede prescindir de él o buscarse otro compañero que sin duda sería más eficiente que ese gato bobo… que no hacía más que molestarla —dejó escapar con tono neutro.

—Adrien… —lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos. Jamás había escuchado a Adrien hablar mal de alguna persona ¿Por qué justo ahora lo hacía de Chat Noir? ¿Había cambiado en esos dos años son verse?

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, era obvio que aun sentía algo por Adrien y estaba muy agradecida con él por haberla salvado arriesgando su propia vida, pero un deje de decepción la inundo. De Chloe podía entenderlo, pero él…

Adrien observó como Marinette apretaba los puños y su cuerpo se tensionaba inmediatamente. Se giró y encaró a la rubia como tantas veces la había visto hacerlo en el instituto.

—Te equivocas Chloe, yo no creo que Ladybug piense eso. Chat siempre ha sido su compañero, se complementan a la perfección. ¿Cuántas veces salvaron París? e incluso a ustedes… ¿Todas esas veces piensan que Ladybug lo hubiera logrado sin él? ¡Y no! ¡Chat Noir no es prescindible o remplazable! —miró de reojo a Adrien para continuar viendo a Chloe—. Él es listo, gracioso, ágil y fuerte, pero sobre todo tiene un gran corazón. Él y Ladybug son un equipo… Él siempre estaba para ella. Incluso me atrevo a decir que sin él ni siquiera seria Ladybug —dijo recordando la primera vez que se vieron, ella estaba demasiado insegura y él había sido el que la había animado. Sin darse cuenta, los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente—. Lo siento, debo irme —se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr.

Adrien se había quedado paralizado, el corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Marinette había dicho todas esas cosas de Chat Noir con tanta intensidad que él se había quedado mudo. Quería alcanzarla, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Gracias Marinette por hablar tan bien de Chat Noir? Además, se había molestado con él, nunca quiso inquietarla así, pero era lo que había sentido en el momento el problema es que no podría explicárselo. A sus ojos él había insultado a su amigo que, por lo que veía, era un amigo muy querido para ella y sin duda lo había demostrado.

—Bueno, al parecer esta celosa de que yo sea una heroína y ella no, en fin. Adrien qué te parece si vamos a otro lado así te cuento como salve a Ladybug y a París.

—Disculpa Chloe —dijo sin mirarla—. Tengo algo qué hacer, pero nos vemos luego —Y pasó de largo junto a ella.

* * *

Adrien corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Afortunadamente alcanzó a verla antes de que llegara el metro que estaba esperando.

—¡Apresúrate, chico! ¡No me cansaré de repetírtelo! Nada de esto estaría pasando si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio —susurró desde su bolsillo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

—¡Marinette! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Al parecer ella lo escuchó porque se giró en el momento. Se quedó parado unos segundos frente a ella sin saber que decir. Le dolía ver ese aire de tristeza en sus ojos, uno que no había estado ahí unas horas antes. Se sentía angustiado por la idea de que, de alguna forma, él fuera el culpable.

—¿Que sucede Adrien? —preguntó serena, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Yo… yo… Quería disculparme —bajó la mirada—. No quiero que estés molesta conmigo por algo que hice o dije.

—No te preocupes, Adrien —Le regaló una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos—. Eres libre de dar tu opinión, yo sobre-actúe un poco —dijo sonrojándose levemente. Luego movió la cabeza intentando despejarse—. Discúlpame Adrien, no quise hacerte sentir mal. No estoy molesta contigo.

—Marinette te vi llorar, ¿hay algún problema? No quiero ser entrometido, pero no me gusta verte así. Eres una gran amiga, Marinette… y si hay algo que pueda hacer…

—Sí… amiga… —dijo casi en un susurro y luego suspiró para verlo nuevamente a los ojos—. No te preocupes Adrien, nada fue tu culpa… es solo que… —Desvió nuevamente la mirada—, hace poco volví a ver a un buen amigo. Me sentí muy contenta porque hacía mucho tiempo no sabía de él, sin embargo… Hoy me enteré que quizás se haya ido de nuevo y quizás no vuelva a saber de él.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que pudo decir Adrien al comprender todo, pero no fue capaz de articular nada más.

—En fin, gracias por la invitación Adrien, nos vemos luego —se despidió con un gesto de su mano y subió al metro que ya había llegado.

Adrien se quedó observando cómo se alejaba del lugar aun sin moverse de ahí.

—¡Genial! ¡¿Tenías que arruinarlo de nuevo?! No sé ni por qué me preocupo, ya debería estar acostumbrado. _"Eres una buena amiga"_ —Lo imitó con burla—. Te mereces todo lo que te pasa, ahora dame mi Camembert, me tienes famélico por tus problemas.

Sin embargo, Adrien no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí parado unos momentos más antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Este fic me tiene muy emocionada, estoy disfrutando bastante escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus comentarios mis incondicionales.

Nadeshico023: muchas muchas gracias por betearme esta historia que es nuestra, jajaja me encanta lo que siempre hacemos juntas. Espero que sigas disfrutando de Plagg y te guste nuestra reina abeja. esta historia inició para ti y para ti sigo escribiendola.

FireLastforever: Me encanta que te emocione, de verdad no espere tu reacción y al leer tu rw lei tu emoción genuina y me enocione mas y me dieron ganas de darte mas y mas, espero disfrutes de este capitulo que como le dije a Romi es para ustedes.

Mizaki Uzumaki: jajaj llegaste justo al momento en el que respondia los rws, muchisimas gracias por comentar, me da muchisimo gusto que la historia te este gustando y pues espero seguir leyendote por aqui, y que te siga emcionando.


End file.
